1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a slide module, and particularly, to a portable terminal having a slide module which may be slidingly moved in longitudinal and transverse directions.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a slide module of the prior art.
A slide module according to the prior art includes a first slide member 110 fixed to a first body (not shown), and a second slide member 120 fixed to a second body (not shown). The second slide member 120 is mounted to the first slide member 110 to be slidingly movable relative thereto.
First slide rails 112 are formed at both edges of the first slide member 110 along its longitudinal direction. Second slide rails 122 are formed at both edges of the second slide member 120 along its longitudinal direction and are inserted in the first slide rails 112 to be slidingly moved along the first slide rails 112.
In the slide module of the prior art having the construction described above, when the first body is moved along its longitudinal direction, the first slide member 110 connected to the first body is slidingly moved along the longitudinal direction relative to the second slide member 120.
However, in this the slide module according to the prior art, the first slide member may be slidingly moved only in the longitudinal direction, thereby failing to meet various usage requirements and presenting disadvantages.